


Short Sleeves and Misunderstandings

by madeirablue



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Emily and Spencer have a little misunderstanding.





	Short Sleeves and Misunderstandings

“Em! What…..is that?” Spencer reached over and pushed up Emily’s sleeve to fully expose the purplish-green bruise on her upper arm. “A handprint? Why is there a bruise of a handprint on your arm?”

Emily shrugged off Spencer’s hand and grabbed her button down off the bed and slid it on over her t-shirt.

“It’s nothing.”

They were in Emily’s room waiting on Aria, Hannah, and Paige to arrive before going out for dinner. It was getting a little chilly out and Emily had decided to add an extra layer when Spencer noticed her bruise.

“What do you mean ‘It’s nothing’? Emily, you have a bruise in the shape of a hand on your arm. That’s not nothing.” Spencer implored.

Emily sighed. She knew Spencer wouldn’t let this go. “It was an accident, okay?! No big deal.”

“Emily, I…. Did Paige do that?” She asked suspiciously.

Emily rubbed a hand crossed her face and blew out a breath. “It’s not what you think.” She put her hand up when the other girl started to speak. “Paige isn’t abusing me." 

"Then why- ”

“Paige and I were _together_ the other night and things got a little intense.” Emily gestured vaguely in the hopes of Spencer catching her meaning.

Spencer frowned, “This isn’t sounding any better. I know you love Paige. Hell, you know **I** love Paige, but if she’s-”

“It’s a sex bruise!” Emily clapped a hand over her mouth. “Oh God,” she murmured.

Spencer was momentarily speechless. 

“You mean she-” Spencer gestured at Emily’s arm. “While you two were-” With eyebrows raised she nodded towards the bed.

“Yes,” Emily croaked.

“Oh.”

“Spence, I know you’re just looking out for me, but Paige would **never** hurt me like that. I know what she did in the past, and we’ve talked about it and she has apologized numerous times and I’ve forgiven her numerous times. You’ve gotten a chance to get to know her, and you know she wouldn’t ever harm me.”

“I do. It just shocked me.”

“I know.” She hugged Spencer. “You should also know that after everything I wouldn’t be with someone who abuses me. No matter how much I love them.”

“I know you wouldn’t, Em. I’m sorry.”

“Besides, it does not nearly as bad as the bite mark I left on Paige’s shoulder." 

Emily laughed as she watched Spencer’s jaw drop.

End.


End file.
